The Lost Soul
by shina15yuki98
Summary: He was abandoned by his own family. But he kept on moving forward. After years, he had to meet his family again, but they don't recognized him yet much to his relief. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

"_Mama, where are we going?" a 7 years old boy asked his mother excitedly. They were in Italy for a vacation. Or so the boy thought. The mother just looked at her son. Sadness suddenly filled her eyes. 'Is this the right decision?' she thought. They reached at a park. There were many people there. She thought that the park was the best opinion. Then, she spoke up._

"_Hideki-kun, will you be alright if I left you here?"_

"_Un! I'll be alright! Besides, I will not lose even to my disease. But mama, why is it?"_

"_I-I-I left something at the hotel."_

"_Okay, but aren't we going to be late for the flight?"_

"_I-It won't be long.." and with that, she left running back to her husband and her two sons. They had been waiting for her. When she had arrived, the older son who had blond hair asked her._

"_Mama, where is Hideki?"_

"_He won't be coming home with us…"she said that and looked towards her husband._

"_H-He will be staying at one of my friends' house!" he said._

"_But he was sick. And we don't say goodbye to him yet." the blonde spoke. His intuition was screaming in his head saying that his parents were lying but decided to ignore it. A one year old brunette boy just stared at his family._

"_H-He will be alright. Now, we got to go. The planes are going to take off very soon." The mother said while stuttering._

_The others just nodded and take their belonging then went into the plane, leaving the young and lonely Hideki alone at the park in a foreign country. _

_Hideki sat on a bench at the park. Mama is late, he thought. It's already sun set, but his mother had yet return. The doctor said that he can't be outside especially when the night time. It will worsen his health and body. There was no one at the park. He felt lonely. _

_He stood up and began to run to the hotel. When he arrived, he went to the counter and asked for his family, but the worker said that his family had already gone home. His eyes widen. 'They abandoned me. Why? Mama.. Papa.. Gio..Tsuna..'. He walked and walked and walked, until he realized that he was now at a street where some men and women were drunk. He also heard moans, screams and many more. He felt shivers running down his spine. Suddenly, he felt his heart and body were aching. He fell to his knees. After a few minutes, the pain had slowly fading away. He stood up and began running until he reached at a dark alley. He was cold. He felt lonely and….betrayed.. Why his own family abandoned him in a foreign place without his medicine or anything at all. 'They didn't love me anymore….' He cried. His tears were flowing very fast. Was he a burden? His thought was interrupted when he heard some footsteps coming towards him. _

_There were some men in white lab coat stood proudly in front of him. 'Wait…Lab coat…' Before he could stand up, he was knocked out immediately._

* * *

_**Fifteen years later, in Namimori, Japan.. **_

Tsuna started his day normally… yes, normally. Getting beat up by Adult Reborn, greeted by his loyal friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, getting beat up again by a certain prefect and getting scolded by Nezu-sensei for being late** again**. Reborn and the other Arcobaleno, Colonello, Viper/Mammon, Verde, Skull, Fon, Lal Mirch and Luche, are adults now that the curses were lifted. Currently, they were staying at the Sawada's Residence for a while except for Viper, Skull, and Verde.

* * *

_**Recess time..**_

Tsuna sighed while his chin was resting on the table. "Tsuna, want to eat lunch together?" said the baseball's star player. Tsuna nodded and then they went to the roof. They are eating while having a chit-chat.

Yamamoto: So, Tsuna, want to hang out somewhere this weekend?

Tsuna: That's a good idea! We can ask our brothers and their friends and our friends!

Gokudera: if that the 10th wants….

"You're not going anywhere this weekend." A voice suddenly spoke up. "R-Reborn!" Tsuna shouted while stuttering. Reborn walked towards his student and sat down. He was wearing his usual suit and black fedora with yellow strip.

Tsuna: What do you mean I can't go anywhere this weekend? *eating his bento*

Reborn: Hm… I was thinking to add some additional training for you, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: N-n-no, thank you.

Reborn: Who said you have a-

Reborn was interrupted by his phone's vibration. His previous student was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Reborn, it's been a while isn't it!" a cheerful male voice spoke up from his phone.

"Ah, it has." He said that while smiling a real smile, shocking the three boys in front of him.

Tsuna: D-Did Reborn j-just s-s-s-smile?*whispering*

Gokudera: It seems so, Juudaime….

Yamamoto: Ahahahaa…

Reborn shot a death glare to them, making them shut up in an instant. Then, he returned his attention at the phone.

"It's rare for you to call me just to say hi. What do you want?"

"D_on't be like that, Reborn! I heard from a friend of mine that you guys' curse had been lifted. Is that true?_"

"Yeah."

"_Congratulations then! By the way, is Luche there?_"

"No, she's at home. Why?"

"_I…want to ask her about…something! Hahaha…*laughing nervously*_"

"*sighed* Well, I'll tell her that you called."

"_Thank you, Reborn! I owe you. How about I treat you a drink?"_

"And when is that?"

"_When we suddenly bumped into each other?_"

"You idiot, it seems like I need to train you again...*smearking*"

"_Gek! No no no thanks. Beside you were currently training the Vongola Don in Japan, right?"_

"Hmph.. Tell me what you want to ask Luche. I will tell her for you."

"_Huh? Um,..eto… no-no-nothing really…"_

"Tell me or I'll hunt you.*dark voice*"

"_I-I-I was thinking to go to Japan."_

"What?"

"_Like I said, I was thinking to go to Japan."_

"Why?"

"_A…vacation? The truth is the Vongola wants to make alliance with us."_

"What did…you mean? The Vongola wants to make alliance with the Ryuu No Shinzo organization."

"_Nah, nevermind."_

"Hm… I see that you had moved on."

"_What do you mean?_"

"You want to go to Japan even though you didn't like it here."

"_Like I said, 'vacation'…"_

"Need a tour?"

"_Unnecessary."_

"Alright, if you free, come and visit us at the Sawada's Residence."

"_I…don't know. Anyway, congratulations again. Send my regards to everyone."_

"I will."

The conversation was over and the bell rung. Tsuna and the others left Reborn alone at the roof. '_I sense a storm, no, catastrophe is coming.'_

* * *

_**Tsuna's House, after school….**_

Tsuna and his friends had arrived at his house. When they entered the living room, Viper, Skull and Verde were there, talking to the other Arcobaleno, excluding Reborn.

Tsuna: Skull! Mammon! Verde! I thought you went home?

Mammon: Boss has a mission in Japan, so I will be staying here for a while.

Verde: Hmph... Reborn called us.

Skull: The Carcassa boss gave me some days off.

Tsuna: I-I-Is that so?

Skull: Where is Reborn?! He let me wait for too long! I don't have all time you know!

_Bang!_ A gun shot was heard and it hit the floor between Skull's leg.

"What did you just say, lackey?" Reborn said from behind Tsuna and took a step forward.

Tsuna: R-Reborn!

Skull: No-Nothing at all, Reborn-senpai…..

Reborn just smirked and sat on the sofa besides Luche.

" He's coming to Japan." Reborn stated.

"WHO?" was everyone reaction.

Reborn: **He** is coming to Japan.

Luche: Who? *gasped* It can't be, the one you mention is **he?!**

Reborn: Fortunately, yes.

Skull: Yay! My savior is coming!

Reborn: Unfortunately for you, Skull, he's not coming here.

Skull: Oh man…*disappointed*

Tsuna: Um, Reborn, who's 'he'?

Reborn: A friend.

Tsuna: Name?

Reborn: Can't say.

Tsuna: Because?

Fon: Sorry, Tsunayoshi. He wouldn't allow us to say his name unless we allowed to.

Tsuna and the others were 'oh'ed. They couldn't help but curious who is the person that Reborn and the others were talking about.

"Tsuna! Papa had come home!" a voice came from the kitchen. Tsuna turned. There stood his father, Sawada Iemitsu, Basil and a familiar old man.

"Otou-san! Basil! Grandpa Timoteo!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief.

"It's been a while, Tsunayoshi-kun." said Timoteo while smiling.

"Ahaha! What a surprise!" said Yamamoto with his usual grin.

"9th, for you to come here in Japan, is there something wrong in Italy?" Gokudera asked. His voice was filled with worry and he was serious.

9th: Not really. Just have a meeting soon and it was held here.

Tsuna: Meeting?

He asked. Then, Nono gestured them to sit at the sofas in the living room.

Iemitsu: Yeah! You, Vongola Decimo and your guardians will attend it with me, Nono, the Varia boss, Cavallone Don, Vongola Giotto and his Guardians and some other famiglias. Oh! The Arcobaleno too.

Tsuna: What! But I-

Reborn: No buts. You're going to attend it no matter what because you're the Vongola Decimo unless you want an extra training with me, Lal and Colonello.

Tsuna: N-N-N- No thanks! I'll attend it but I'm nervous.

Nono: Don't worry! The boss of this organization was a friendly fellow. His subordinates, or friends according to their boss, were a handsome, childish, cheerful, powerful and carefree person.

Tsuna: R-really?

Nono just nodded.

Gokudera: What kind of boss is that? And what the meeting was about?

Iemitsu: The meeting is about making alliance with the Ryuu no Shinzoo organization. They were popular recently so we thought to make alliance with them. And don't underestimate the boss. That what had been said by his recent victims. He was so powerful that he was able to take a famiglia head on and finished them off in an instant. He was as powerful as Tsuna, Giotto and their guardians. Maybe even more powerful…*serious face*

Yamamoto: Haha... I can't believe that there's someone who was even stronger than us.

The conversation was interrupted when Giotto burst into the living room with his guardians behind him, except for a certain blonde and a pervert melon.

Giotto: I'm home!

Tsuna: Welcome back! How was the mission, Nii-san?

Giotto: Huh? The mission…well…

Iemitsu: What's wrong?

Giotto: It had been done by someone else.

Reborn: What do you mean?

Verde: Isn't the mission is to defeat a certain famiglia?

Skull: When was it happened? I'm sure that it took quite some time.

Giotto: Yes, Verde and Skull, according to the people in the town, there were people that came but only a person fought. The time taken by that person to defeat them was just a few minutes.

Everyone gasped.

"It must be Drago Nero." Nono said catching everyone's attention.

Tsuna: What?

Fon: Drago Nero in Italian, and in Japanese it means Black Dragon… From what I've known so far, he was insanely powerful. He was expert when it comes to all combat style, flames, martial arts and weapon. No one had known his real name, his main weapon, and his face so far. His eyes was usually be covered by his headband when battling.

Giotto and the others took seats at the table. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Chrome froze at the spot. They just couldn't believe it.

Luche: My famiglia had made an alliance with them. They were truly powerful and bonded strongly with each other.

Lal: You did? So, you know how he looked like, Luche?

Luche: Well, not exactly. His left-hand man and right-hand man came instead of the boss himself. They said that he was at a mission.

Skull: The Carcassa wants to recruit him too but they said that a boss couldn't and shouldn't join a famiglia. It was one of their rules.

Nono: So, you don't ask the citizens about the person, Giotto?

G: A young lady.

Everyone: Huh?

G: It was not the Drago Nero, it was a young lady, probably in her teen.

?: Unbelievable~ Ushishishi…~

?: Bel-senpai, please stop your freak laugh. It's creepy.

?: Shut it, frog!

?: Voi! Shut up you two!

Tsuna: The Varia!

Yamamoto: Squalo! What're you doing here?

Squalo: Voi! The boss told us to come and ask you trash about the meeting!

Nono: Tell him that it will be held at Sawada's Residence, in the morning.

Squalo: Voi!

And then, the Varia disappeared.

Timoteo: So, why don't we eat first and then we play some games?

* * *

A young man at his twenties was lying lazily on the couch at a hotel room. Then, a man came in.

"Oi! Stop being lazy and do your paperworks!" the man said.

"I've already done." The young man said while pointing towards a table with stacks of papers on it.

"As always." the man said while moving towards the table. Picking the papers and sat down on opposite couch and checking them.

"It's tomorrow." the young man started.

"Hm?" was the other man replies.

"The meeting with the Vongola famiglia."

"Hm? Oh! Why? Don't want to attend a meeting again?"

"Not that, just that I don't know if we should make an alliance with them…"

The man looked at his boss. "Then, don't think."

"Huh?"

"I know your connections with them."

"… you know what, Hibiki? You're the best right-hand man and friend in the world."

"Why thank you, Hideki, or should I say Drago Nero?"

"*chuckling* Nah, don't use that name. It was only when we're on mission."

"But I think it's cool."

Then, they burst into laughter.

"You're coming with me tomorrow, Hibiki?"

"Well, yes, of course I would, along with Aoi."

"What? Isn't she was assigned to a mission?"

"She was coming home early. She said something about curious about Vongola. Besides, she was your left-hand man. Of course, she was coming too."

"Really? Well, you guys went ahead of me tomorrow. I'll follow suit."

"Missing your hometown already, Hideki?"

Hideki pouted. "Shut up"

"Hai, hai…" Hibiki said that and turning his attention to the papers in his hands.

'_Tomorrow will be a long day_.' Hideki thought and drifted to sleep.

The other just stared at his friend for a moment before continuing to check the paper. While he was doing his work, the door opened and revealed a teen young lady.

"Ara, he was asleep already, and here I thought to surprise him."

"Welcome home, Aoi. How was your mission?"

"Here my report. They're just small fries. The Vongola was slow." She said while walking towards the couch and sat on an opposite couch from Hibiki.

Hibiki raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"They just arrived by the time I was cleaning the place up."

"Don't be like that! By the way, you're coming tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Searching for love?"

"N-n-no way! It's just I was curious about the Vongola Decimo, Giotto and their guardians!*blushed*"

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, nevermind! I'll be in my room, polishing my red sword." And then the lady stormed out of the room.

"Finished! Oh! It's time to feed them. Oi, Hideki, wake up." He shook his friend, hoping that he would wake up.

"Hmm…? What?"

"Sleep in your own room, not here."

"Hai, hai…" then, he walked out of the room and walked to his own room where the fluffy soft pillow and mattress were waiting for him.

* * *

_**The next morning,**_

The Vongola, Varia, Shimon famiglia, Cavallone and the Arcobaleno were waiting for the 'guests' to come. "Are they really going to come?" asked Skull.

Nono: Yes, we have to wait for them to come. Patient, everyone.

Ding Dong!

The door bell rung. Nana and the kids had gone shopping at the moment. Iemitsu stood up and ran to the door. He invited them in. The others' eyes were going as wide as possible upon seeing the two people in front of them. There stood a teen girl with long blue hair that reached her waist, beautiful red eyes, wearing gloves, and a white shirt and black skirt with knee-high black socks. Every men and women would have squeaking, at the sight but they held it in upon seeing a long blade hanging by the belt. The girl was so damn cute! And the next was a young man in his twenties, with orange short hair and dark orange eyes, wearing a red sweater and a white shirt and a pair of black trousers. He was indeed gorgeous.

Luche: The right-hand and the left hand man...

Asari: Ahahaha! I thought he was the Drago Nero!

G: Tch…

"I'm sorry but the boss was currently out. He will be here in minutes. By the way, I'm Hibiki, Hibiki Lui, and the girl besides me was Aoi, Ayame Aoi. We're the right-hand and the left-hand man of Drago Nero. Nice to meet you all, Vongola minna-san." Hibiki said while his hands were in the pockets and smiled. Aoi waved her hands and said "Yo".

Iemitsu: Anyway, have a seat! *smiling widely.

The three sat around the table with the others. They introduced themselves with more details. Then, suddenly, Gokudera laughed, G was smirking and Asari and Yamamoto were laughing loudly and so is Knuckle and Ryohei. Alaude and Hibari just 'hmp'ed and the fruit perverts (excluding Chrome) were laughing their signature laugh. Tsuna was holding his laughter and so his brother. Timoteo looked at them worriedly.

Aoi: *curious* Why are you all laughing?

G: How can you brats be the left and right-hand man and two of the strongest general in that organization?

Gokudera: *laughing* Yeah! Look at you guys, you guys were just like a high school and a middle students.

"Oh, look at here, the brats were laughing at my dear friends. Isn't that rude?" a voice spoke from behind Nono. They stopped and looked at that direction. There a man in his twenties with short black hair, half covered light blue eyes by a black headband, wearing a black jacket, white shirt, black trousers, was leaning at the door frame with his arms crossed. His eyes glared at them, making them shut up and gulped instantly.

"Oh, Drago, you're here." Hibiki greeted.

"Sorry, I'm a little lost."

"Oh well, how was your tour?"

"Seems like a lot of drug dealers, illegal weapons dealer and criminals were still out there."

"Then catch them." This time it was Aoi.

"Nah, they will be caught sooner or later."

Giotto: W-who are you?

"Hm? Ah! Sorry! I'm the leader of Ryuu no Shinzo organization. You can call me Drago Nero. Nice to meet you!*smiling widely*

"HUH?!"

Aoi and Hibiki chuckled.

* * *

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

**Shina: The third one.**

**1598: I don't understand…**

**Shina: What?**

**Yuki: N-nothing right Tsu-chan?**

**Tsuna: Eh? Yeah. Anyway, these people don't own the Khr anime characters, just the OC's. And check out shina15yuki98's profile and check out the characters' appearence!  
**

**Rate and review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sadness in the song

_**Previously,**_

"_Oh, Drago, you're here." Hibiki greeted._

"_Sorry, I'm a little lost."_

"_Oh well, how was your tour?"_

"_Seems like a lot of drug dealers, illegal weapons dealer and criminals were still out there."_

" _Then catch them." This time it was Aoi._

"_Nah, they will be caught sooner or later."_

_Giotto: W-who are you?_

"_Hm? Ah! Sorry! I'm the leader of Ryuu no Shinzo organization. You can call me Drago Nero. Nice to meet you!*smiling widely*_

"_HUH?!"_

_Aoi and Hibiki chuckled._

* * *

Knuckle: This EXTREMELY young man?!

Squalo: Voi… I don't believe it…

G: You're just about same age as ours!

Drago: Yup~ I'm 20~…

'_Same age as him…' _Iemitsu thought sadly. Giotto and Tsuna noticed this. Giotto just looked away with sad eyes.

Tsuna asked his father, "Tou-san?"

Iemitsu: N-n-nani, Tsuna?*smile*

Tsuna: What's wrong?

Iemitsu: N-Nothing at all! Ahahaha!*laughing nervously*

Drago's eyebrow twitched a little and smirked. '_Hm… So, this is the Vongola Famiglia. Indeed it is interesting._'

Verde: Well, well, looks like the weak little boy had grown up into a powerful Mafioso.

Drago: Why thank you, Verde-san. Oh! It's been a while isn't it, Skull, Viper, Colonello, Lal, Luche, and Fon?

Fon: Yes, it is. Looks like you have changed a lot, aren't you?

Drago smiled widely and laughed.

Skull: N-no way! You're the leader?!

Drago: Yeah. About for uh… How many years was it, Hibiki?

Hibiki: 5 years.

Colonello: Wow! You don't even bother to tell us!

Drago: My identity had to be a secret.

Nono: Reborn, what were your connections with the Drago Nero?

Reborn: Ex-student and friend.

Tsuna: Eh?! Why didn't you tell us?

Reborn: Because we know him as a friend not as the Drago Nero.

Lal: We don't even know he was the Drago Nero.

Drago: Ok, let's leave the chat for later and get to the meeting already.

Iemitsu: Oh, sorry. Please take a seat, Drago.

Drago moved from his spot, sat on the opposite of Iemitsu and Nono, and between Aoi and Hibiki. He placed his elbow and rested his chin on his palm.

Drago: So?

Nono: We would like to make an alliance with your organization.

Drago: Hm…

Iemitsu: We realized that your organization had increased in power, fame and popularity, so we think that it was the best if we make an alliance.

Drago: Hm… What do you think, Hibiki, Aoi?

Aoi: Saa…

Hibiki: Maybe it's a good idea and a bad idea.

Drago: Why?

Hibiki: The good idea because the Vongola is the strongest famiglia. They exceeded our expectations.

Drago: As always. And the bad idea is…

Hibiki: Bermuda wouldn't agree.

Everyone eyes went wide and jaw-dropped. The Vindice had made an alliance with them?! _That _Vindice?!

Drago: Ah! You're right! But Bermuda,huh? I'll convince him.

Aoi: Um… I don't think it was a bad idea though. Besides, I can finally have someone to spar with practice my sword skills.

Hibiki: Another vote for making alliance. Now, it's 2 vs. 1. So, what do _you _think?

Drago: How about a test?

Giotto: T-test? What kind of test is it?

Drago: It was just a _**normal**_ test. How was it?

Hibiki and Aoi: Sokka, that way, it was easier.

Nono: Let me discuss it with the others.

Xanxus: I don't care.

Squalo: You heard the boss.

Enma: W-we don't care too.

Dino: We'll do what we can.

The others just nodded. Luche was worried and Reborn noticed this. He went near Luche and whispered to her.

Reborn: Why do you looked so worried?

Luche: My famiglia had gone through this too. The test given by them will be the harder than the mission we usually did and took quite some time to complete. And I was afraid that Tsuna and the others wouldn't be able to complete it.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. Never had seen Luche this worried before. Then, he placed his attention to the three teenagers in front of Nono.

* * *

Drago: Looks like you're ready. Alright, the test is going to be…

Tsuna/Giotto/Enma/Shimon: *gulped*

Drago: An all-out battle~.

Tsuna: HUH?! You mean an all-out battle?!

Hibiki looked at Drago with worried and concerned eyes. '_Hideki_…' Of course, this had been noticed by our strongest hitman, Reborn and the Arcobaleno. They were confused about this but decided to let it go for later.

Drago: Yup~*grinning widely;arms behind his head*

Gokudera: W-w-with w-w-wh-who?

Aoi: Who else? *smile*

Drago: Me!~ Of course!~

Everyone: Eh?!

Luche: I thought so.

Tsuna/Giotto/Enma/Shimon: B-B-But it's impossible!

Drago: And Luche-san, don't tell them a single thing.

Luche: Alright.

Aoi: You're agreed already. Picked seven to eight people to fight Drago next month and the selected playe-*coughed* fighter will be trained by us, the Generals of the Drago Nero.

'_Player?! They thought that this was a game?! It's like one more step to our death!_' everyone thought.

Timoteo: Ok. The fighter would be Tsuna and his guardians, Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardians,

Hibiki: The trainer would be me, the same storm flame user. Nice to meet you.

Gokudera: Tch… Better take care of me then.

Bel: Ushishishi~ The prince want to join~

G: Seems interesting. Good luck, silver tako-head.

Gokudera: URUSEI! PINK-HEAD!

G: It's red!

Timoteo: Tsuna's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto: Hahaha! Who will be my trainer, Hibiki-san?

Aoi: That would be me.

Yamamoto: Hm? Then, please take good care of me, Aoi-chan. *smile widely*

Aoi: *blushed* M-m-my training w-w-w-would be h-h-harsh you know!*pouted*

Yamamoto: Hahahahaha! '_Cute!~_'

Drago: Good luck, Aoi!

Aoi: S-shut up!*blushed*

Squalo: Voi! I want to join to!

Aoi: Don't mind.

Asari: Ahaha~! Me too!

Aoi: Great, another guy.

Timoteo: The Extreme Sun Guardian, Sa-

Ryohei: I'm the extreme Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei!

Drago: Your trainer would be Fernando with his powerful fist!

Lussuria: Maa~… Sounds so handsome man~! Let me join!

Knuckle: I EXTREMELY want to join too!

Drago: You can ask him later. Next?

Iemitsu: The Lightning Guardian-

Lambo: LAMBO-SAMA DA MOU NE! BOW TO ME, DRAGO NERO!

Drago: Oh. Such an energetic kid… He will be trained by the youngest of my Generals, Daniele.

Lampo: Ore-sama was bored so I will join too.

Tsuna: But Tou-san, Lambo was 7 years old!

Iemitsu: It's ok!

Timoteo: The Mist Guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~… I hope our 'trainer' isn't a wimp.

Chrome: M-Mukuro-sama…

Aoi: Hahahaha! You're one lucky ones, Rokudo, Chrome!

Chrome: W-why?

Hibiki: They was our best illusionist.

Mukuro: So, our trainer was more than one, huh? Interesting, kufufufu~…

Daemon: Nufufufu~ It's seems interesting, besides I can see that pineapple over there (meaning Mukuro) getting beaten too.

Fran: Me too~

Chrome: U-um…

Drago: Oh! Their names were Alice and Alex, same age as yours, Chrome. They were twins. Hope you all will get along with them.

Mammon: Guess it shouldn't cost anything to join into the training…

Drago: That you have to ask them yourself. The Cloud guardian?

Timoteo: Hibari Kyoya, that raven-haired teen that was leaning at the wall.

Hibari: I don't want to be trained. I just want to fight someone stronger.

Drago: Daijo~bu~… She was strong, as strong as me but weaker.

Hibari: Hn…

Alaude: Hn… If that's the case, I want to join.

Hibari: Don't take my prey away or I will bite you to death.

Hibiki: Wow…

Drago: What do you think?

Hibiki: They would make the best spar partner. All of them were strong after all.

Drago: That's right~!

Aoi: But will she accept it? I mean, she rejected almost everyone that wants to be trained by her.

Drago: Daijobu~…

Hibiki: That 'daijobu~' will cause a death you know! Anna was a solitary person!

Aoi: Maa~ If he said ok, then it's ok! He will have a convinced plan, right?

Drago: Saa~…

Aoi/Hibiki: Oi!

Tsuna: U-um… W-What about me?

Drago: Originally, you would be trained by me but since you will be participate in the gam*cough* test, you would be trained by my fighting tutor~!

Everyone's thought: _He's really think that this was a game!_

Reborn: Fighting tutor?

Drago: Un! He was my tutor when I was just a 13 years old brat~.

Lal: Oh? I want to know this guy. Who is he?

Hibiki: Rico.

Lal: What! That guy who was one of the strongest hitman? (not as strong as Reborn.)

Xanxus: Hmph…*smirking*

Drago: Yup~ He was one of the previous leader's general.

Giotto: I will participate just in case.

Drago: Remember! Just seven to eight people are going to fight.

Timoteo: Then, it's settled.

Drago: Oh, and the trainer will live with you guys from now on.

Hibiki/Aoi: Eh?!

Vongola: What?!

Drago: No but! And the Arcobaleno or the others can take part in the training session or joining it.

Colonello: What about you then? KORA!

Drago: Me? I will go to an onsen and relaxed there…

Aoi: EH! Not fair! I want to go there too.

Hibiki: Don't just go there yourselves; you know that we want to go there too!

Drago: I was just kidding!~ I will observe you all anywhere I want. Besides, we can go there after the game. Opps, I mean fight.

Vongola: Don't think this as a game!

Drago: But it is~.

Nono: *laughing* I told you he's a carefree person.

Vongola: Nono!

Iemitsu hold his urge to face-palm at Vongola Nono's attitude.

Aoi: But I 'm nervous to live with guys… Plus, one of them was same age as me.

Yamamoto: Ahahaha~! Don't worry! My dad will be there too!

Aoi: That didn't make me feel better at all…

Yamamoto: Huh?

Gokudera: Yakyuu-baka…

Drago: Oh, Hibari-kun, your trainer will be here in…

?: Did you call me?

They turned around to see a girl, probably same age as Hibari and Ryohei, with tied long dark purple hair that reached her knees. She has purple eyes which are darker than Chrome and wearing a black suit with a black skirt and purple bow.

Aoi: Anna-chi!

Anna twitched. "Don't call me like that, herbivore. Or I will crush you to death."

Drago: Yo, Anna! How was the trip?

Anna: Boring.*yawned* This time it was boring like the last herbivore. You know that I don't like weak herbivores.

Drago: Daijo~bu~.

Anna: Hm… Are you going to tell me the reason I'm here or just want to crowd around? If that's so, prepare to be crushed to death.

Aoi: Anna-chi! *hugged* Welcome back alive!

Hibiki: As expected from someone who was as strong as Drago.

Drago: Of course~. And I believed that she will succeed in that kind of mission. You owe me one, Hibiki.

Hibiki: Oh man…

Anna: Blue herbivore. Who says that you can hug me?

Aoi: Huh?

Drago: Ok, that's it! No fighting in a citizen's house~! I don't want to be paying more repair cost even though it didn't bother me at all… Plus, it will cause a lot of paper works…

Hibiki: Even though you finished all of it in a short time.

Drago: You're no fun~.

Anna: Hm…*retreating*

Drago: You may explain to her, Hibiki.

Hibiki: *chuckling* Ok, you will be training a person for the upcoming battle with the Vongola famiglia.

Anna: Hm. If he was a weak little herbivore, then I refused.

Hibiki: He's over there, the raven haired teen that was leaning at the wall. He was the Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

Anna: *smirking* Seems like I got a strong opponent this. *arms crossed*

Drago: Great~!

Anna: If that's all, I'm leaving. Being with crowds makes me pissed. *leaves through the door.*

Reborn: So, when will the trainers be coming?

Drago: Depends. They were on missions after all.

?: We're home!

Iemitsu: Huh? Ah! Welcome back, Nana!*smile widely*

Drago's eyebrow twitched again.

Nana: Ara~? Look like there are some guests.

Drago: Ciaossu!

Hibiki: Konnichiwa!

Aoi: K-konnichiwa!

Nana: Hai, hai, konnichiwa. Do you guys will be staying here?

Hibiki: Well….

Aoi: I guess not…

Drago: Nope~! I will be going now~! Good luck with your training, minna~!

Nana went to the kitchen, making lunch. Drago stood up and waved goodbye to them. Just about he wants to get out; Colonello and Lal hold his arms.

Drago: What?

Colonello: We have some questions for you.*grinning widely*

Lal: And training. Let's see how far you had gone.*closed eyes; smirking*

Drago: HUH?! Gek! No way! I have a mission!*terrified*

Reborn: Save the mission for later, idiot. Don't you want to _**hang out **_with us?*evil smirk*

Luche: Let's go hang out at a café! I would love to hear your singing! *happy*

Skull: You're right, Luche! It had been a while since we heard your singing!*happy*

Drago: Gek! Luche-san and Skull too?! Wait… I don't bring my guitar! And I will not be going with you guys!

Verde: Stop your whining and go along with it, bratty.

Mammon: I will tag along as long as I don't have to pay for the café's bill later.

Drago: U-uruse! Ch-chotto! Don't pull! Let me go! I don't want to go through the hell again! *dragged;crying*

Fon: Yare yare, it's just a talk. Now, shall we go? *evil smirk;evil eyes*

Drago: Fon-nii?! And here I thought that you would defend me! *hold onto the window sill* Hibiki! Aoi! Don't just stay there, please help me!

Hibiki: Sorry… It's Reborn and the others' wish after all.

Aoi: And I'm too young to die…

Drago: You traitors!

Aoi and Hibiki put their hands together, closed their eyes and said, "May The God blessed your soul, Drago…"

Drago: I'm still alive! I'm not dying!

Reborn/Colonello/Lal: Yet.

The others in the room (excluding Arcobaleno and the Generals) were sweat-dropped at this scene, except for Reborn's students. '_Poor thing…'_ they thought in unison.

Then, Drago was brutally forced to tag along with the Arcobaleno. Now, Hibiki and Aoi were left with the Vongola. There was an awkward silence because they were with the people who throw their boss away at the streets until Nana broke it by calling the others for lunch. The two teenagers were awkward but Nana's warm smile kicked away the awkwardness in them. They just couldn't believe that this kind and innocent woman would do something as abandoning her _**own son **_out at the streets, _**alone**_…

_**Meanwhile,**_

The Arcobaleno and Drago arrived at a small but fancy café. They sat at a table near the big window. Drago was sulking all the way. Reborn smacked his head and earning a glare (or more like pout) from him. First, they ordered some cakes and drinks and then, the conversation started.

Luche: Drago, no, Hideki-kun, are you angry with someone?

Hideki: Why do you ask? *looked out of the window;chin on his palm*

Reborn: We saw you twitched when Iemitsu and Nana were talking.

Hideki: Nothing really…

Fon: *sighed* Please, tell us. We couldn't help but worry about you…

Skull: Yeah, your eyebrows always twitched when you're mad or sad.

Mammon: If you don't want to tell us, I will break into your mind and go through the door that was sealed with thorny chains in your mind.

Verde: Or I will use the truth medicine.

Skull: Truth medicine?

Verde: It's a useful drug. The person who ate this medicine will tell the truth that was hidden deep in his/her heart.

Lal: We could brutally force you too.

Colonello: So, spit it up, KORA!

Hideki: *sighed*… You guys didn't know when to give up. Alright, I'll tell you but I assumed that Reborn had known, right? Or you forgot?

Reborn: No. I still remembered.

Hideki: Good. Now, the things I was going to tell you guys were somewhat shocking. My parents and siblings that I had told you actually were here, in Japan. That's why I didn't want to come here.

Luche: WHAT!

Hideki: I will tell you about me, them and all my secrets that had been hidden for years.

Everyone was eager to hear about Hideki and his past. The young man had never told anyone about him or his real name.

Hideki was about to speak when the waitress came and served their orders. "Please enjoy the food, Masters."The waitress said and left.

"My real name is Sawada Hideki. I'm the oldest son among my brothers." Hideki started while removing his headband and looked at them with beautiful light blue eyes.

Skull: Huh?! You were a Sawada?!

Luche: But they only had 2 sons.

Lal: I doubt that. One day, when I was putting some papers on Iemitsu's desk, I noticed that there was a picture stuck out from the drawer. I picked it up and to my surprises; the pictures contained a younger Nana, younger Iemitsu and 3 little boys at a hospital. One of them has blond hair and blue eyes. I think that it was Giotto. The other one was with a brown hair and caramel colored eyes. The last one seemed the oldest among the three has black hair and light blue colored eyes.

Hideki: Yup, that's me and my brothers, Tsuna and Ieyasu /Gio.

Fon: Isn't that great? Now you can get back to them.

Hideki: I don't want to.

Mammon: Why is that?

Hideki: I was a burden to them. They were the ones who left me alone at the streets because they can't heal my disease and they threw me away. I don't care anymore. I will move on and forget about them even though they were right in front of my eyes just like how they forgot about me.

Others: …..

So sad. That one thought passed in their minds.

Luche decided to cut the sad moment. Luckily, there will be a performance in the café. But it was cancelled due to the performer that has caught a cold. '_I know! Make Hideki to perform. I'm such a kind person_.' Then, she called the manager.

Luche: Manager-san!

Manager: Hai, Luche-sama. What can I do for you?

Luche: I know someone who could perform.

Manager: Is that so? Well, it worth trying, the other costumer had gone impatient. So, who is this person?

Hideki: Oh no…

Luche: Exactly what you were thinking, Hideki-kun.*smiling*

Fon: Good idea, Luche.*smiling*

Skull: Yay!*happy*

Mammon: Hm… If I recorded it, I could make some money with it.

Reborn, Lal, Colonello and Verde are just smirking. Hideki sighed heavily. These people really drove him insane. He could go crazy in a minute. Plus, he never had performed in front of other people before except for his friends!

Hideki: You all are devils…*put his headband back*

Reborn: Why, thank you for the compliment, Baka-Hideki.

Hideki: It's not a compliment!

Luche: Here he is, Manager-san. His name was Hideki but you must call him Nero. Don't ever say his true name publically.

Manager: As you wish, Luche-sama. Now, Nero-sama, please follow me.

Drago stood up and began following the manager. He glared at the Arcobaleno for a moment and continued to follow the manager.

_**After a few minutes,**_

The manager announced. "We apologized for making you all wait for too long. There were some technical problems. But don't worry, it had been solved. For the special day, which is today, one of my friends' friends will perform. Everyone, please welcome, Nero-sama to perform the 'Madara Chou' song from the Uverworld.

Everyone clapped their hands. The lights shone on Hideki with a guitar in his arms as he sat on a stool on the platform. The music started and Hideki started to sing.

_itsumo onaji jikan ni mezame te _

_itsumo to onaji densha ni yura reru  
_

_futari de eran da heya no akari wa_

_hitori de keshi te nemuri ni tsuku_

_nanimokamo waruku wa nai kedo ashikase ni naru omoide wa hodoi te_

_watashi wa umi o wataru madara chou no you ni ima ijou o motome habatai te iki tai  
nani mo nakushi te nai to iikikase te anata ni deau mae ni modotta dake yo ii wa_

_kawaru koto no nai mono ni utsukushi sa nante midase nai  
[karan koron] akikan kettobashi nagara shougakusei ga yoko o arui te ku watashi mo kodomo jya nai n da yo donnani omoi tsuduke ta toshite mo  
kanawa nai koi mo aru toiu koto ni kidui ta hi kara wa naku no mo yame ta wa_

Luche and the others could feel his pain, betrayal and sadness resided in the song. '_So, that's why he wants to sing this song. He wants to let it all out... Nana, Iemitsu, you really had broken him from the bottom of his heart...' _they, thought as they listened to Hideki's singing.

_annani suki da to itte ta noni kokorogawari ni subete sarawa re te  
machi no surechigau hito mitai ni nani mo nakatta sonna kao o shi te  
anata wa owari o tsuge te itta noni watashi wa soko kara ugoke zu ni  
baka mitai tsuyoi onna ni narisumashi te semete saigo wa utsukushiku aro u nante_

_nanihitotsu eru mono naku ushinau dake no you na kono koi wa sonna mono no you ne  
shiawase no tame ni tsunai da futari no te wa hanasu koto de shika shiawase o tsukame nai _

_annani suki da to itte ta noni kokorogawari ni subete sarawa re te  
[hontouni suki datta] toka iwa nai de wasureyo u to shi teru n jyan  
yasashiku nante shi nai de_

'_I won't break anymore... I will move on for the sake of that person who had changed my dark self to light self...' _Hideki thought as he sings the song.

_anata wa subete o mi te ki ta ka no you ni [eien nante konoyo ni nai] tte iu kedo  
ichi jikan go ni konoyo ga owatta toshite mo  
aishiatta jijitsu wa eien ni kie nai desho ?_

_watashi wa umi o wataru madara chou no you ni subete o kake te anata no moto ni iki tai  
[tsugi wa, shiawase ni naru] tte odoke te miseru you na  
tsuyoi onna ni naru ni wa mousukoshi kakari sou ne_

And the song ends. Everyone clapped. His voice was so beautiful and the song was so touching. Some girls shouted "Nero-sama, you're wonderful!" "Nero-sama!", but Hideki didn't care. He thanked the manager for letting him to sings.

Then, he proceeded to Luche and the others.

Luche: Thanks for the hardwork, Hideki.

Hideki: Yeah... *smile*

Reborn: Not bad, Baka-Hideki.

Mammon: This will make a lot profits to me.*smirking*

Hideki: Geez...

Verde and Lal smirked happily.

Colonello: So, ready to go through the hell training, Hideki? KORA!

Hideki: GEK! *sighed* Alright, alright...

The others smirked in triumph.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The next day,**_

BAM!

Tsuna was woken up roughly.

"Oi, brat! Wake up! If you want to get stronger or smarter, don't sleep too long, damn it! Why did I need to train a wimp mafia boss like you?!" an unfamiliar rough voice spoke/shout. '_Huh? That voice isn't Reborn's. Who was it?_' Tsuna thought while sat upon his bed and rubbed his sore head. In front of him, a tall man, with grey spiky hair, grey eyes, wearing suit with grey inner shirt, his hands on his hips, stood in front of him while glaring. Tsuna flinched.

Tsuna: W-W-Who a-a-are y-you?

?: *sighed* Seriously, you didn't know?

Tsuna: N-no.

?: I guess he didn't tell you my name yet. Alright, I'm Rico. I'll be your temporary tutor for a while. You know, for the upcoming battle with Drago.

Tsuna: Ah! That's right! Drago-san's fighting tutor, Rico-san!

Rico: Drop the honorifics, it make me feel sick.

Tsuna: S-s-sorry…

Rico: Don't stutter. Geez…. You have school, aren't you?

Tsuna: Ah….

Tsuna looked at the alarm clock. It's 6:45 am. "HIIIEEE! I'm late!" and with that, Tsuna quickly went to dress up and went to school, leaving Rico alone. Rico sighed. '_That's my student? Looks like it won't be easy as that kid…_'"Looks like you have came, Lupo Rosso." said the world greatest hitman, Reborn, who was leaning at the door frame. Rico put his hands inside the pockets, sat on Tsuna's bed with crossed legs and leaned at the wall. "Hmph, well, yes, our leader's order after all." He said while closing his eyes.

Rico: Can't believe that that brat was your student.

Reborn: You haven't seen him in his HDWM and believe me, he's strong.

Rico: I can guess just by looking at him. You didn't teach him some combat arts when he wasn't in his HDWM?

Reborn: It's unnecessary.

Rico: How to automatically activate the HDWM?

Reborn: He's not ready yet.

Rico: Excuses. He was ready for a long time. But from what I see, you did a great job on teaching him. I should praise you for that.

Reborn: I'm the greatest hitman after all. You should improve your skills to beat me.

Rico: Like I give a damn about that kind of things. And I'm confidence that my current skills could already beat you.

Reborn: Hm… We'll see but for now, let's go downstairs. I'll introduce you to Mama and the others since you're going to live with us for a while.

Rico: Please don't remind me about that…

_**At Namimori Middle School,**_

Luckily, Tsuna got to his class on time without being bitten to death, or scolding. After he settled in his seat, the teacher came in.

"Alright class, I have two announcements. First, there is a new teacher who will be teaching arts and music. Next, we have two transfer students. They came from Spain so they can't speak Japanese fluently. I hope that all of you would be nice to them. Now, I'll introduce them. Please come in!" Then, two familiar people, a blue haired girl and an orange haired boy came in.

"Hello, I'm Hibiki Lui!" said the orange haired boy while smiling widely.

"Yo, I'm Ayame Aoi." said the blue haired girl with blank face.

Yamamoto: Ah!

Tsuna: Ah!

Gokudera: Huh?!

Kyoko: Oh!

Hana: You're….

Chrome: …

Enma: Ah!

There were some murmurs "The girl was cute!" "The boy was so handsome, let's make a fan club!" but they paid it no mind. The two went to their respective seats which were gestured by the teacher. Aoi's seat was in front of Yamamoto while Hibiki's was behind Gokudera. Then, the teacher started his lesson which was English. '_Boring…_' Hibiki and Aoi thought.

_**Lunch time~!**_

Tsuna and the others invited Aoi and Hibiki to eat lunch at the roof together while having some chit-chat.

Tsuna: I don't know that you're going to attend this school…

Aoi: I. HATE. SCHOOL! Gurgh!

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Don't be like that! I'm sure you will be having nice time here!

Hibiki: Yup~ And Aoi, no class skipping.

Aoi: Argh! I absolutely couldn't stand the school. It's boring and I'm telling you that I suck at almost all subjects here especially in math, home economics and arts.

Hibiki: That reminds me that the next subject was home economics, right?

Kyoko: Yup~ Today we're learning to bake some chocolate cookies!

Hibiki: Good luck with that, Aya-chan~!

Aoi: Shut the **** up and don't use that nickname, or I'll slash you into thousand pieces!

Hana: Wow, such a colorful language, Ayame. I like you.

Aoi: Why thank you. But Hana-chi, just call me Aoi, I hate to be called by my last name. Only special ones can call me that.

Hana: Hm…. Alright.

Aoi: Um, Kyoko-chi, Hana-chi, can you teach me how to cook, pretty please….!

Hana: No problem.

Kyoko: Absolutely!

Yamamoto: I wonder how Aoi-chan's cooking tastes like…

Hibiki: Believe me, you will like it.

Yamamoto: Ahaha! I can't wait!

Aoi: Dream on, oblivious freak. I won't let you taste MY cooking.

Yamamoto: Don't be like that!

Tsuna: Yamamoto, why are you so eager to eat Aoi-san's cooking?

Hana: Seriously, Dame-Tsuna, you're so oblivious.

Tsuna: Uh?

Aoi: What are you talking about?

Hana: Really?*sighed*

Kyoko: Hibiki-san, you're 20, right? So, why did you attend the school as a student?

Hibiki: Don't remind me about that…

_**Ding Dong~!**_

"Anyway, let's get back to class." Hibiki said.

_**Home Economics class,**_

The girls were cooking while Kyoko and Hana were teaching Aoi to cook. Of course, the first try was completely failure but the second one was a success. They had managed to bake their cookies on time. Now, it's time for the girls to give their cooking to the boys. On the boys' side, Yamamoto was grinning widely while waiting patiently. "Yamamoto, whose cooking are you going to eat?" one of his friends asked. "Hm, maybe Aoi's?" he replied. "Huh…"

Then, the girls came in. Aoi looked for Hibiki to give her cooking but unfortunately, he had received another girl's cooking. Tsuna ate Kyoko's and Hana just put her cookies in the plastic bag and kept in her bag. Aoi sighed. Only Yamamoto was left. She went near him and gave him the cookies. Hibiki, who was watching from far, smirked.

Aoi: Here, try it.

Yamamoto: Oh! Haha! Thank you! *eats a cookie* Oh! It's delicious!

Aoi: Really?

Yamamoto: Haha! Hey, can I eat all these cookies?

Aoi: Eh? Ah, sure.

'_The plan was a success!_' Hibiki, Kyoko, Hana and Tsuna thought.

The next class was music. "The home-room teacher said that there will be a new teacher, I wonder who it is." Tsuna wondered out a loud.

Kyoko: I'm sure that the teacher will be kind.

Tsuna: Yeah…

Then, the door opened, revealed a tall young man, with black headband and wearing casual clothes.

Tsuna and the others were jaw-dropped.

"Yo! I'm Drago Nero, your new arts and music teacher! Hope we would get along." The man said.

"DRAGO-SAN?!" Tsuna and the others exclaimed. Hibiki and Aoi sighed. Drago just grinned.

Drago: Alright, let's start our lessons!

After some explanation about the music and how to read the chords and the instruments such as guitars, drums and bass, guess what?

"Drago-sensei! Can you please play a song for us~?" a girl asked/pleaded.

Drago: Eh? AH, Eto…

Hibiki: That's right, _**sensei**_! Just some explanation isn't enough. *smirked*

Drago's thought: _You-!_

"Yes! Please, sensei!" the others shouted. Drago looked outside the window and saw Reborn, the other Arcobaleno and Rico were smirking. '_You all __**are **__devils!_' He screamed in his head. Finally, he gave up with a deep sigh. "Alright, but once only. Can somebody give me the guitar? Oh, and I need someone to play the bass and drums." After he received the guitar, he sat on the chair in front of the class and began singing with Aoi as the bass and Hibiki the drummer. Coincidently, Giotto and his friends were about to enter the class but stopped when a melodic voice sung.

Machi no hitogomi ni magire hitori  
Sameta me wo shite tojiteku sono kokoro  
Yasashisa wa motomezu ni kizutsuku dake nara  
Hito to surechigatte yuku tabi ni usureteku kimi no iro  
Kurai yoru ni obie naide

It's Melody  
Ushinatte shimatta kokoro no kakera atsume  
Itsuka kimi ga waraeru you ni yeah  
just Melody  
Hontou wa yasashiku mujaki na kimi no egao  
Itsumo boku ga mamotteku kara

Tsuna and Giotto suddenly felt familiar with the voice. '_It's like Hideki-nii's singing. Oh, how I missed it..._' the two thought.

Zenaku shitta hito mitai ni  
Kotae wa mitsukete nai kedo  
Kimochi wo Again ososugiru kotowa nai

It's Melody  
Deai mo wakare mo atarashii oto wo kureru  
Ano egao mo nakuse nai oto yeah  
just Melody Melody  
Wasure naide tooku hanarete ite mo  
Kimi no Melody kikoeteru kara

"Glad we make it in time." Luche said while closing her eyes and listening to Hideki/Drago's singing. The others replied "Yeah." 'Hideki, please forgive them for abandoning you. I can't stand to watch you suffered and lonely. Even when you smile, it wasn't your brightest one.' Luche mentally pleaded.

Mado ni utsuru hikari sae mo  
Mou terashite wa kure nai you na ki ga shite  
Hitori de kogoetetanda

It's Melody  
Ushinatte shimatta kokoro no kakera atsume  
Itsuka kimi ga waraeru you ni yeah  
just Melody  
Kanade te yuku no sa toki no gosenfu no ue  
Hitori hitotsu umareta hi kara  
It's Melody  
Deai mo wakare mo atarashii oto wo kureru  
Ano egao mo nakuse nai oto yeah  
just Melody Melody  
Itsuka kimi ga utatte kureta ano uta  
Kitto boku wa wasure wa shinai

You are my song  
and I'll be wiz you  
Friends will be friends  
Forever and ever together

The song ended and the students were clapping to the trio. "It's nostalgic… that singing…." Giotto and Tsuna said with sad and soft eyes. Drago flinched and quickly turned around. Not facing the class. But Yamamoto and the others watched the two confused.

Enma: T-Tsuna-k-kun?

Tsuna: Eh? AH, n-nothing at all. Ahahaha… *laughing nervously*

Drago: *recovered* And what are the other teachers doing here?

Giotto: Ah! W-we're here to inform the pupils about preparation for the upcoming school festival.

_**Scene changed, after school.**_

Tsuna and Giotto, as usual, were walking home together with their friends including Ryohei, Knuckle, Kyoko, Haru, Aoi and Hibiki. Aoi _had _to tag along to learn cooking with Nana together with Kyoko and Haru and the other reason was because Yamamoto was going to hang out at Tsuna's house and do their school homework. Hibiki too, had to tag along with Gokudera. Besides that, he wanted to eat Nana's food because they were extremely delicious. Gokudera was having a one-sided argument, _again_**, **with Yamamoto. Then, Yamamoto asked something that shocked the Sawada brothers to death.

Yamamoto: Hey, Tsuna, Giotto-san. You were saying that Drago-san's singing were nostalgic. Why?

Tsuna and Giotto flinched. Tsuna's eyes were widened while Giotto's were shadowed.

G: Giotto?

Asari: What's wrong?

Kyoko/Haru/Knuckle/Ryohei: Hm?

Aoi/Hibiki: … *serious face*

Yamamoto: I-if you don't want to answer it, then its fine… *smiling nervously*

Gokudera: YOU BASEBALL FREAK! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO QUES-

Tsuna: *sad face* Gokudera-kun, its fine.

Giotto: I guess it's time to tell them, huh…

Tsuna: Nii-san! But it's-!

Giotto: Its fine, I'll tell them.

G: Tell us what?

Giotto: The cruelest sin in our family. *sad face; look at the ground*

The others' eyes went wide as they stopped walking.

Kyoko: W-wha?

Haru: Hahi! I don't know that Tsuna-san's family committed a sin!

Tsuna: Well, it was the cruelest thing we had ever done.

Asari: Care to tell us?

Giotto: The truth is we _once_ had a big brother.

The others (excluding Aoi and Hibiki): HUH?!

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT!

G: Actually, we all knew nothing about that. Continue…

Giotto: I don't want to explain here. So, let's continue at the living room.

They reached at Sawada's Residence. They greeted and Bianchi told them that Mama and the kids had gone shopping. Now, they were sitting at the living room with treats and drinks served. Unexpectedly, Mukuro, Chrome, Anna and Hibari were there. Mukuro was complaining about the trainers whose were yet to appear. Hibari and Anna were just coming over after they 'greeted' each other for some hours on the school roof. Apparently, they too were curious about the older brother of Tsuna and Giotto.

Then, Giotto continued his story.

"As I told you earlier, we once had a big brother. His name was Sawada Hideki and his age is about 20. He was a carefree, responsible and cheerful big brother. He also was a kind-hearted person and he had a melodic voice." Giotto continued with sad, guilty tones and face.

G: So, where was he now?

Tsuna: We-we don't know…

Giotto: Either he alive or not, we know nothing about that.

Asari: Why? He ran away?

Tsuna: N-no. W-w-we abandoned him 13 years ago….

Rico: Abandoned?

Rico and the Arcobaleno walked into the living room.

Tsuna: Ah! Rico, Reborn, you were here?

Reborn: Yeah, we were having some _**fun **_just now, right?*glares at Rico*

Rico: Yeah, just having some _**fun**_. *glares back*

Fon: Yare, yare….

Skull: T-two Reborn.

Reborn/Rico: What was that, lackey/wimp? *menacing voice*

Skull: Nothing. *gulped*

The others were sweat-dropped.

Lal: Anyway, continue, Sawada.

Tsuna: Ah…

Giotto: Hideki-nii had a fragile body. He couldn't even play with his friends. So, he would usually sing with his guitar that we bought for him for his 5th birthday. Every day, we would usually hear his melodic voice and guitar until he was 7. One evening, he was looking at Tsuna and I whose were playing happily. Suddenly, he collapsed. Papa quickly called the ambulance and Hideki-nii had to stay in the hospital for 3 whole days. The doctor said that Hideki-nii's body had become worse and it will be the matter of time until his organs completely stopped working.

Everyone gasped.

Rico: Then, why did you abandon him in the first place?

Giotto: I don't know…. Mama and Papa brought us to Italy for family vacations. When, it was time for us to get back to Japan, Hideki didn't appear.

Tsuna: Mama brought him to a walk before that a-a-an-and when s-s-she came back, she was alone.

Giotto: I asked her about him but Papa answered on her stead, saying that Hideki-nii would be staying at his friend's house.

Tsuna: We found out about the truth 2 years later. We couldn't help but felt guilty as we as his little brothers didn't come to him. *cried* Then, we promised that we would find him no matter what.

Giotto comforted Tsuna but he was crying too.

Lal: What was that idiot thinking?!

Giotto: That time, I had a feeling that Papa might be possessed…

Colonello: Huh?

Reborn: What do you mean?

Giotto: He was home 3 years later and he asked about Hideki. It was weird, I-I-I mean, he suggested himself to Mama to abandoned Hideki in Italy.

Anna, Aoi and Hibiki were silence all the time. Seeing these brothers' reactions, they would forgive them, but how about _**him**_?

The people didn't notice that a person who was listening the whole thing was sitting on the roof. His lips curved upwards. _'Idiots~._'

_**~Awkward silence~**_

"Maybe we could help you guys to find him." Hibiki said.

Tsuna: *stopped crying* E-eh?!

Hibiki: Yup~!

Giotto: Did you mean what you were saying just now?

Hibiki: We can help you to find him, right?

The Arcobaleno and the other generals looking at him with are-you-seriously-meant-that- looks.

Hibiki just grinned and nodded. "But I'm just going to give you the first clue since I promised him to keep where he was as a secret. I will tell you the rest after you won against Drago in the game."

Everyone: It's not a game.

Hibiki: Hai, hai.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Drago said while entering the living room and leaning at the wall.

?: Drago! I can't find the one I'm going to train to the GEOGDOUI (Korean language)!

Hibiki: Che, the most annoying person had come.

Then, a man with sleeveless dark yellow shirt and a pair of white trousers burst into the room. He has black and silver (slightly) hair and green eyes. He was panted heavily.

The man shouted, "GEOGDOUI! What am I going to do?!"

Drago: Fernando, he wa-

Fernando: I SEARCHED AROUND THE TOWN FOR 10 ******* TIMES!

Aoi: Fernando!

Fernando: Ah! *kneeled;praying* Oh, lord, please punish me for my swearing! *crying*

Hibiki: Fernan-

Fernando: How unlucky day…. *gloomy* I can't even find my soon-to-be student and I swore!

Drago: Fernando!

Fernando: Omo?

Drago: He was over there… *points at Ryohei*

Fernando: Oh! I'm not a failure, right?

Drago: Nope~!

Fernando: Thank you! You're really a good big brother to the GEOGDOUI!

Then, Fernando hugged Drago, tightly till a crack could be heard. He stopped and looked at Drago. Drago's was coming out from his mouth.

Fernando: DRAGO!

Hibiki and Aoi were only sighed and face-palmed.

Drago: Ahem! *recovered* Let me introduce your trainer, Ryohei, Knuckle. This is Fernando, one of my generals. He was an expert in boxing, many other arts and healing.

Knuckle/Ryohei: EXTREMELY PLEASED TO MEET YOU!

Fernando: GEOGDOUI pleased to meet you too. So, you're Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Knuckle huh… Alright, let's start our training now! Run around the town for 10 rounds and finish it by the sunset!

Ryohei: EXTREME! *starts to run*

Knuckle: Oh, it seems to be going an interesting training to the EXTREME! *strips of his priest clothes;runs off*

Lussuria: How manly~! *runs off*

Fernando: You bet! *runs off*

Gokudera: Oi! How long do you intend to play around?!

Hibiki: It already started. By the way, fixed your hot-temper first!

Gokudera: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Hibiki: A right hand man should know how to control his emotions. That's a basic rule.

Gokudera: WHA-!

Hibiki: And I won't start the training until you could control your own temper.

Gokudera: Tch! Fine.

G: Oh….

?: Hihihihi~!

A voice giggled in the air. Everyone searched for the source but found none until two bloody bodies were on Tsuna's and Giotto's shoulders.

Tsuna looked and widen his eyes. He couldn't move a finger and so is his brother.

Gokudera and G panicked.

Tsuna and Giotto shrugged the bodies off and scrambled on the table. The bodies stood up and a laugh could be heard.

"HAHAHAHA! NICE ONE!" It was Drago. "D-don't just laugh, help us!" Tsuna and Giotto said in unison.

Drago: Alright, alright. You can stop now. They will wet their pants if you don't and I think you had saw enough, right?

The bodies laugh, "Hihihihi, HAHAHAH!" then, mists started to appear around the bodies. After that, they weren't the bodies anymore; they were two 15 year old teens. They were a girl and a boy with green hair and bright yellow eyes. They were similar but the boy's left eye was patched while the girl's right eye was patched and the boy's pupils were slanted like a snake. They were wearing (check out my profile because I can't describe them.) clothes. Then, they stopped laughing and looked at Tsuna and Giotto with eerily expressions.

The boy: Oh, they were cowards, right, my dear sister? Huhuhu ~!

The girl: You're right, my little brother. Their scared expressions were hilarious! Hihihi ~!

Hibiki: Alice, Alex, don't scare them like that!

Alex: Oh, are you scare, Hibiki-chan~?

Hibiki: *a vein popped;still calm* Shut up.

Alice: Aoi-chan~! I missed you~! *hugged her*

Aoi: Welcome back~!

Yamamoto looked jealous.

Gokudera: JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!

Tsuna: Un! I'm fine.

Giotto: That really scared me….

Alice and Alex stopped whatever they were doing and jumped on Drago.

Alice/Alex: Drago!

Drago managed to balance. He patted their heads. "Welcome back! How was the mission?"

Alice/Alex: Hmph! The most boring one! We thought they could put up some show but nothing at all. How disappointed.

Drago: Well, rejoice! This mission wouldn't be boring.

Alice: What is the mission exactly?

Drago: Train them. *points at Mukuro and Chrome*

Alice went to Mukuro and kneeled while staring straight into the mismatched eyes. Alex was doing the same but to Chrome. A blush could be seen on the shy girl face. The staring lasted for 2 minutes and the twins stood up. They smirked, "Oh, interesting fellow. Looks like you could give some show during our training."

Alex: Interesting little toys, huh… You're a cruel little one, sister.

Alice: What? Since he was my first student in the past 2 years, I might as well enjoy it.

Drago: Just no killing.

Alice: As you wish, master. *slung an arm at her brother shoulder.*

Drago: Stop it, you creeping me out.

Alex: Well, see you tomorrow at school, Dokuro.

Alice: Al, want to go around the town first?

Alex: Oh, great idea!

Alice: Well then, arrividerci, Chrome Dokuro-chan, Rokudo Mukuro-kun~!

Hibiki: You're staying with them.

They stopped their tracks.

Alice/Alex: EEHH!

Aoi: You heard the man.

Alice: But! He was a _**man**_!

Aoi: Say that to that devil.

Drago: Payback.

Alex: Oh.

Alice: Oh.

Drago smirked with evil and calm aura surrounded him.

Alice: What did we do?

Drago: You scared Hoshi.

Alex: I thought so.

Alice: It was just a joke.

Drago: And thanks to that joke he wouldn't stop crying for a week. *menacing voice*

Alice/Alex: We're sorry.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~, are you kidding me? My trainer was a _**girl**_? You underestimated me, Drago Nero. Kufufufufu~ *a small almost invisible blush could be seen*

Chrome: *blushed*

Drago: Don't judge a book by its cover.

Hibiki/Aoi: Yup~

Alice: Boys said that every time. Seriously!

Alex: Oh? Anna, you were here?

Alice: *twitched*

Anna: *flinched* What do you want?

Alice: Let's finish off our fight, shall we?

Anna: Oh… If that a challenge, I will gladly accept it.

Drago: Hai! STOOOPP! I don't want this place destroyed before Hoshi could see it!

The two stop. All his Generals looked at him.

The Generals: HUH?!

Hibiki: *shocked* H-H-H-Hoshi's coming?

Drago: Of course~! He will be here with Danielle in about-

_**Ding Dong!**_

Drago: Let me get it!

Then, Drago rushed off to the door, leaving the others confused.

Reborn: Who's Hoshi?

Hibiki: He was uh….

Aoi: Drago's…

?: Daddy!

A child voice could be heard. Everyone rushed to the door only to see Drago was hugging a 1 year old baby/toddler with a black haired and green eyes ten year old boy beside him and a yellow and white cat. Nana, Iemitsu and Nono were stunned by the scene and so were the others.

"Did you behave on the way here, Hoshi?" Drago broke the hug and carried the baby in his arm while smiling brightly.

"Un!" the baby, Hoshi replied.

"Oh~! I missed you~!"

The baby giggled.

The boy beside them spoke, "Um, Drago, I think that they were confused about all this."

Drago: Oh! Right. So, let me introduce these guys. The boy was Danielle and this little baby here was my son!

Everyone: HUH?!

_**Time passed~!**_

Once again, they were gathered at the living room, eyeing the baby, who was playing on his father's head, curiously. Reborn was the first one to break the silence.

Reborn: So, son, huh?

Drago: Uh? Well, yeah. I got married 2 years ago.

Lal: You didn't tell us.

Drago: I did! To the house when you took care of me.

Colonello: That explained it, but seriously, 18?

Hibiki: Family tradition.

Skull: Huh….

Luche: So, Hoshi, right?

Drago: Yeah.

Nana: So, who was the mother?

Drago: I will introduce her later.

Nono: Haha! But he surely cute as his father!

Drago: Nah, he was more like his m-

Drago stopped as he felt his headband being pulled off. On the other side, the Sawada family froze upon seeing the familiar face that they longing wanted to see. Back to Drago. Now, there's nothing covering his face, thus, his face was completely shown, everything with an addition which was a scar on his forehead on top of the left eye. Drago or Hideki's smile fades and now completely terrified and trembled.

"H-Hib-b-biki?" He stuttered. "Y-yes?"

"Take Hoshi, please?"

After the baby was completely secured in Hibiki's arm, Hideki stomped his palmed on the floor and disappeared.

"Wh-what's going on?" Nana stuttered as she covered her mouth with her palm.

Anna decided to tell them.

"He was your older son, Sawada Hideki, Nana."

_**To be continued~!**_

_**Shina: Well, that's done.**_

_**Yuki/1598: *teary eyes* So, what would happen after that?**_

_**Shina: That you have to wait until the next chapter~!**_

_**Yuki: Oh!**_

_**1598: We don't own the KHR anime and its characters, just the OCs.**_

_**Everyone: Ciao ciao~!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Hideki's past Part One

"M-my Hideki?" Nana said with shocked voice and wide eyes.

"Yes, he was alive and healthy. Why? You're mad because he didn't die?" Anna spat out. Pang of guilt hit the Sawadas.

"Aih? Papa gone?" Hoshi said with almost teary eyes as his father's scent was gone. "Hoshi, Papa was gone for the time being. So, you're going to live with Grandpa, Grandma and uncles for a while until Mama came. Is that alright?" Hibiki asked.

"Grandpa, Grandma and uncles?" Hoshi eyed the people in front of him, then, smiled brightly. "AI~!" he said while reaching for Nana. Nana gladly took Hoshi into her arms. "The gold eyes and the black hair… Looks exactly like his father…" Nana said as she hugged the infant tightly.

"Hideki was a Mafioso and a father?" Iemitsu said looking down the floor. "I'm the worst father in this world."

Hibiki and Aoi changed looks. 'Should we tell them?' Aoi thought. Hibiki as if using telepathy answered. 'No, we shall not until it's time.'

"Wait, Reborn, that's mean that you knew that he was my son?"

"Yeah, we, the Arcobaleno knew. Besides, we raised him after that incident."

"What incident?"

"You really wanted to know?"

"Please, tell us, Reborn."

Reborn looked at Luche and the other Arcobaleno. They nodded their heads. "Alright, brace yourselves then. This flashback won't be a pleasant one. Years ago,"

* * *

_**Flashback starts… (the Arcobaleno except Luche were still in their baby's form)**_

* * *

_The Arcobaleno received a request from the Sicily's mayor to save his kidnapped son from a group of scientists which was a mafia famiglia. They successfully invaded the famiglia's hideout and save the mayor's son who had blond hair, dark yellow eyes and he was about 5 years old but the boy seemed to be searching for something. After they killed the scientists, they got out from the hideout. They halted their movements upon hearing a scream. "GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" It was full of pain._

"_HIDEKI FRATELLO!" the mayor's son, whose name was Adriano, shouted as he ran towards a big metal door. He banged the door and shouted the same name. "Fratello, are you in there?! Please answer me! Fratello!", "ARGH! IT HURTS!" a voice replied. "Please hang in there!" after that, no reply or screams could be heard._

_Adriano went to Reborn and the others, "Please, help Hideki! He-he will die in seconds! Please!" he begged. "Step back, brat, KORA! We'll help you." Colonello replied as he aimed his rifle at the door. "Maximum Burst!" then, the door was destroyed. Without a second thought, Adriano ran into the room, full speed. "ADRIANO!" they shouted._

_Adriano first thought was to save his fratello from the torturing. He ran and ran until he reached at a bed where a black haired little boy was lying on it. Many wires and tubes were attached to the boy's fragile body which had been abused. Bloods were coming out from his injuries and colored the bed with red and the boy was barely conscious. "Hideki fratello, can you hear me?" Adriano said as he kneeled besides the boy, Hideki. Hideki didn't reply nor did he move. His eyes were shutting down. _

_Reborn who saw the scene quickly checked and healed the boy but to no vail. "Crap, this kid's condition was worse than I thought." "Can't you heal him?" Luche asked. "No, he can't be healed without medical machines. We need to bring him back with us for further treatments."_

_**Some time passed~!**_

_Now, the Arcobaleno and Adriano were at Giglio Nero's base. Gamma, Luche's right-hand man was in charge to give Hideki some treatments. Meanwhile, Adriano sat in the living room with Reborn and the others to calm him. After a few minutes, Luche asked, "Adriano, could you please tell us, who was that boy and your connections with him?"_

"_He was my friend when we're in the lab. The scientists were just brought me there for a few days but Hideki was already 2 years in there. He had fragile body but the scientists kept on doing horrible things to him. Despite that, he always nice to me and often showed his warm and kind smile to comfort me. That's why I called him fratello."_

"_Did you ask him how he was brought there?"_

"_Yes, I asked. He said that he went to Italy from Japan to spend the holidays with his family but the last day of the holidays, he was abandoned in the park alone by his mother."_

"_Huh?"_

"_His mother told him to stay at a park as she went back to the hotel to pick up her wallet. But after a few hours, his mother didn't come back. When he went to the hotel, the worker said that his family had gone home a few hours ago. So, he walked and walked till his chest hurts. After it had faded, he ran until he reached at a dark alley. That was the place where he was captured and brought to the lab. Every day, he cried for help, family but none of those had success. No one came for him. So, he gave up."_

"_That's too…sad."_

"_Yeah…."_

_Then, Gamma came into the room. "How was he, Gamma?" Luche asked. "He's stabilized for now. However, he won't wake up for a while."_

"_I see…"_

"_C-can I see fratello?"_

"_Yeah, you can."_

"_Thank you!"_

_**In the room,**_

_Hideki was sleeping on the bed with oxygen mask on and bandaged almost like a mummy. Adriano stared. "Nnnmngh... Uh..." Hideki's eyes opened. "Ah, fratello! You're awake!" Hideki sat up and stared at his surroundings. His gaze was stopped at his hand. A needle was attached to his hand. His eyes went wide and he trembled. "Fratell-"_

"_NOOO!" Hideki shouted. He pulled the needle from his hand and rampaged. "What's going on here?!", Gamma shouted as he went inside the room. He avoided a chair which was thrown by the rampaging boy. "Fratello, please calm down!" Adriano tried to calm him down but no use. Hideki's eyes weren't blue anymore, it was black and the pupils were white. _

_Soon, the Arcobaleno went into the room, only to find an injured Gamma and his box weapons. Adriano was knocked out from the corner of the room but not injured. The boy, Hideki was now, standing in the middle of the room._

"_Hideki?" Hideki answered with a growl._

"_Looks like that boy wasn't Hideki anymore." Reborn stated._

"_What do you-" before Colonello could finish, a voice interrupted him._

"_**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" **__It was Hideki. His tone was full of hatred and anger._

"_**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"**_

"_We're not the enemy. We were just taking care of his injury, that's all."_

"_**IS THAT TRUE?" **__they nodded._

"_**Liar…LIAR…LIAR!" **_

_Then, Hideki launched at Reborn first. This caught Reborn off guard. Leon transformed into pistol, "I don't have grudge against you, Hideki but", then, he too launched at the other. While Reborn and Hideki were fighting, Luche looked into Hideki's eyes. _

'_Why?' _

"_Eh?" _

_Reborn and Hideki stopped fighting._

'_Why? Am I a nuisance to you too much?'_

"_What's wrong, Luche?" Fon asked._

"_I think I just heard his voice…" _

"_Yeah, I think so too…" Reborn stated._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Look into his eyes." The others did as told._

_An image of a crying little boy who was curling inside darkness passed into their mind. _

"_Is that-!"_

"_I'm sure that the boy was Hideki." Luche stated._

'_It's doesn't hurt outside, but it's painful in the inside… Everyone didn't seem to notice but, I am alone… They were heartless to take advantage against my bloodline. Hahah, like they care. I am now a monster… Somebody-' the voice was cut off. Hideki was screaming in agony as black like aura was starting to show on his body, crawling to the eyes slowly._

_Luche ran towards him. "BOSS! DON'T!" Gamma shouted. Hideki charged at her with his sharp claws but Luche dodged it and hugged the boy tightly. Hideki was startled. He couldn't move. He was trembling and his eyes were starting to become normal. _

"_Sshh…. You will be okay. They can't hurt you anymore. We're here and you're not alone anymore…"_

_DRIP! DRIP! DRIP!_

_Hideki was crying. That were the sentences that he was longing to hear. "Why?" his voice was low but she could hear it. "Why did they leave me alone? Did they see me as a nuisance? Ne, why? If you just told me that, I'll gladly kill myself…"_

"_Sshh… No, you aren't. Don't kill yourself, you're so young. Besides, like I said, you aren't alone anymore…"_

"_Then, why there wasn't anybody came for me?"_

"_No, dear, we came for you even though it's late. Now, have a good sleep, you're exhausted, aren't you?"_

_As soon as Luche said that, Hideki fast asleep in her arms. The others walked slowly towards her while Fon checked Gamma and Adriano. "Shh… He's asleep." Luche told them._

"_Still, what was that?" Lal asked, slightly amused._

"_I don't know but from what I look, he broke down."Reborn stated while fixing his slightly burnt suit. "His flames seem…weird. The color was nothing like our natural flames."_

"_I didn't see him use any flames!" Skull shouted. "SShh! Skull-kun, you might woke him up." Luche whispered. "Sorry…"_

"_I saw them at his forehead. They were midnight black." Reborn continued._

"_Are you sure that the flames weren't the Night's flame?" Colonello asked._

"_Yeah, unlike the Night's pure black flames, the flame looked unnatural, pure darkness, untamable and uncontrollable. Besides, the flame was damaging him, the facts that he just being tortured hours ago weren't helping. Meanwhile, our flames are easy to control and tamable."_

"_I've never heard flames like that before. Maybe it will be worthy to research him." _

"_Verde, I suggest you to __**DO NOT **__do__anything that to this poor little boy__**. **__Now, we need to bandage him again. Gamma, are you and little Adriano alright?"_

"_Hai, we're alright. The boy was just unconscious, that's all."_

"_Good to hear that…"_

"_I need to get back to the Vongola Mansion to research about something." 'Besides, the one who could light flames on their forehead was them only.' _

* * *

**In the Vongola Mansion, two days after,**

_Reborn walked in the mansion until he reached at an antique door, and knocked._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"_Nono, I've came back from the Arcobaleno's mission."_

"_Come in, Reborn."_

_He entered and an old man with grey hair who was sitting behind a table with a blond sitting in front of him. "Iemitsu." The said man nodded at him. "Close the door, Reborn. We're discussing a classify information." The old man, Nono demanded._

"_So, what are you talking about?" now, Reborn started to have a feeling that this is going to be bad._

"_This" Iemitsu showed him a picture of him, his wife, Nana, and three kids in a hospital._

"_And this is?" _

"_It's my picture of my family. The three little kids were Tsunayoshi, my youngest son, Giotto, and my eldest one, Hideki." _

_Reborn mentally shouted. 'WTF?! THIS GUY WAS HIS FATHER?!' "So, what does this has to do with me?"_

"_H-How should I say this?" Iemitsu sighed. "Well, he had a very fragile body and my wife and me are kinda….abandoned him."_

"_You really ARE an idiot blond."_

"_Yes, do you remember that we came to spend the holiday in Italy, 2 years ago?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_According to my wife, a few days before that, I suggest to abandon him, in Italy."_

"_And you don't remember anything?"_

"_Yeah, I-I don't remember anything about abandoning him or suggesting to, I swear!"_

"_Hmm… You're possessed?"_

"_That's possible. Anyway, Reborn, since you're here, can you search for my little boy?"_

"_And why should I?"_

"_I'll introduce you to my boys."_

"_Fair enough."_

_Reborn got out from Nono's office and headed straight into the library. He searched and searched. But found none. He stormed off from the mansion to the town._

* * *

**Few days passed…**

_Hideki had yet to make an improvement in his health's case. He was asleep for almost a week as if he fell into coma. Meanwhile, Adriano's father came to pick him up but he didn't want to leave his fratello yet… But Luche convinced him that Hideki would be alright and he could visit him anytime. Adriano thought for a while then flashed off a cute smile. "Please take care of my fratello then." And with that, he left with his father back home._

_And now, the Arcobaleno was sitting in the garden to discuss something._

"_So, Reborn, did you find anything about the rare flames?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_So, Luche, what's your plan?"_

"_I'm thinking that we should take care of him for a while?"_

"_WHAT!" Skull, Verde, Lal, Mammon shouted._

"_No no no! I don't want to take care of a kid!" Skull whined._

"_He's pathetic!"_

"_I don't think that it's a bad idea, KORA!"_

"_He can't make any money for me."_

"_I want to research him but seeing that he had a fragile body, I gave up."_

"_It's fine by me." Fon sipped the tea calmly._

"…_.." that's Reborn who was lost in his own thought. 'What is that flame?'_

"_Oh come on, guys! It's just for a while!" Luche had no intention to give up so she fought back._

"_No means no, Luche! Besides, you need to take care of yourself."_

"_But Lal-!"_

"_I agree, Luche. I used a lot of money just for you."_

"_Not to add that he had a very fragile body."_

"_No, I want to take care of him even if it means to fight with you all."_

"_Just give up. She won't retreat when she made a decision." Reborn said._

"_Okay, okay." The four said in unison while Luche smiled._

_**With Gamma in Hideki's room,**_

_Gamma was checking the boy's health and so into it until he heard a voice. "Ano…"_

_It was the boy. He became alerted. He looked at the boy as he sat up. "Great, you're awake. About time."_

"_I'm sorry for suddenly attacked you." Gamma blinked. "No, it's nothing at all. Besides, I got to know that my skills are lacking." The boy looked down with so many emotions in his face._

"_Hey, cheer up, boy. You woke up after a week of sleep."_

"_Un…"_

_Gamma sighed, "I'm going to inform Boss and the others about this. Do you need anything?"_

"_I'm thirsty."_

"_Be right back."_

_After a soft click, he curled up. He remembered about the video that the scientists had shown to him. It was about his family. They went to amusement park and many more places but that didn't bother him until he heard some words coming from his family._

"_It was fun! If Hideki-nii was here in Japan, we couldn't have come here." Tsuna said._

"_Tsuna, it's not good to talk behind other people back." Gio said. "Instead, talk face-to-face."_

_Gio? Tsuna?_

"_Well, boys, we should enjoy ourselves before we 'pick' him." His so-called father said with a smile._

"_Well, yes, dear." His mama too?_

"_Liar… Liar… Liar! Gio, Tsuna, Papa and Mama weren't like that!" he shouted at the scientists. Another pain struck his body and he screamed for help but just like the other day, no one came for him._

_Oh, how painful that memory was. He thought and silently cried. But his cries soon became loud._

"_UUUWAAAAHHHH!" this continued until a group of people came with Gamma. They comforted him and he calmed down._

* * *

**2 years later,**

"_UWAH! Help me!" that's Skull shouts. BANG BOOM! And that's the sound of Reborn's shots and Colonello's rifle. Unlike usual, Skull wore his helmet but that day, he's not in the mood to wear it. So, Skull ran away as the duo chased after him for their shooting target. Poor, poor, poor Skull. He ran and got into a person's room whose he trusted the most. "Hideki! Help me! They're shooting at me again!" Skull said as he jumped into the 12 years old Hideki. He was caught easily and sniffed. "Oh, Skull, you're poor little guy..." Hideki said as he patted Skull's head._

_BANG!_

_The door was shot and shattered in pieces. "Skull, come out, come out wherever you are~!" Colonello sang as he readied his rifle. "Good morning to you too, Colonello, Reborn."_

"_Yo, Hideki! You looks healthy, KORA!"_

"_Ciaossu."_

"_There you are!" a woman's voice shouted from behind. "Ah, Luche-san."_

"_It's time for breakfast. Come! Wait, why is Skull in your arms and cried?"_

"_Colonello and Reborn-Ah, they ran away."_

"_Poor, Skull. Now let's go get some breakfast."_

"_Un!" Hideki and Skull said in unison._

_2 years before, Hideki shut his heart but with them around, he slowly to open his heart again. _

_As the Arcobaleno and Hideki were eating their breakfast, Hideki asked a question that shocked them._

"_I was thinking about to go travelling."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Well, you see, I lived with you guys for 2 years now so I thought that it was time to live on my own."_

"_But you're body!"_

"_I'm alright. Besides, Reborn gave me a lot of sun pills."_

"_But still, Hideki-kun!"_

"_Luche, let him go. He can protect himself. We taught him all that we knew."_

_Luche thought for a while and let out a sigh. "Alright, but promise me that you will take care of yourself."_

"_Thanks, minna!"_

_And the next day, Hideki went to travel around the world and lived happily._

* * *

_**The end of flashback~!**_

* * *

"And that's the end."

"I see…" Nana said happily. She was glad that her big boy was alive all this time. "I'm such a bad mother."

BUZZ!

Hibiki's phone vibrated. He flapped it open and saw the caller. "Hello?"

"Hibiki-san!" a woman's voice called. "Is Hoshi there?"

"Ah, Evelyna-san, yes, he's here. Why?"

"I was kind of lost here. Can you help me?"

Hibiki sighed, "Your senses of direction as blunt as always. Be there in 5 minutes."

"HIhi, thanks."

**Meanwhile, **

At the mountain in Japan, Hideki was lazing around until a man suddenly assaulted him.

He dodged and his eyes widen as he saw the man.

"You're!" he smiled.

"Yo, Hideki, wassup?"

"David-san! What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking my sister's husband." They laughed.

* * *

**Shina: The end.**

**1598: Hey, David, why did you attacked him?**

**David: Because I wanna test him.**

**Yuki: COOL~! HOT LOOKING! KYAAA~! i think I'm going to die.**

**1598: Just die already.**

**Yuki:*pouted***

**David: Since no one is doing the disclaimer, i'll do it instead. These folks didn't own anything except the plot and the OCs. Please support these poor little folks and review. Ciao Ciao.**

**Shina/Yuki: Hey!**

**1598: Yare Yare.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hideki's Past Part Two

Hideki's Memory and The Tragic

* * *

"You're sister's husband?" Hideki said still laughing. "Since when MY foster sister became MY wife?"

"What? You told them that you have a son, right? So, it's reversed."

"Oi, oi! I told them that just for fun! No offense!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. So, how are you, big bro?" David asked.

"I'm fine as always. What brings you here?"

"Ah, it's our anniversary, so I thought that my wife and I could spend time together, in other words, a honeymoon."

"Hah…. I see."

"You should get marry soon or Oyaji will get one for you."

"I don't know, David, it's just that there's no one that captured my heart. Or is it just because I close them?"

"Hideki, I know that your family had abandoned you, but that doesn't mean that they were willing to do it. Besides, your love doesn't get affected, right?"

"Yes, I know that but my heart hurts so much whenever I think about them not to mention the uneasy feelings." '_That's not it though….'_

"From what I know, the man, Iemitsu had a little trace of scent of being possessed by the Uccisore famiglia."

"What?"

"It's a little but, it is their scent."

"But we destroyed them."

"Yes, but it was half of them. The real boss and his guardians were somewhere in this world."

"I see. Well, Hoshi was at the Sawada Residence and I believe Lyna was heading there."

"Wah, as expected of the bearer of the Black Dragon. You're so sharp."

"Nah, we're the same."

"But, I don't get it. Why would you give me the Sky Dragon and took the Black Dragon? You too know that the Black was the most untamable and deadly dangerous."

"Hm, I just feel like it. Also, you need to spend few years with it to completely understand it."

"I can't beat you, can I?"

"Hihi, nope. Hey, the days like this reminded me about the day Oyaji took me in, right?"

"That's right…"

The two lay on the grass while staring at the blue sky.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

* * *

_**Hideki's POV,**_

_Today, I became 12 years old! I was wandering around a city in Spain. I was wearing sleeveless blue sweater, black trousers and a pair of white sneakers. I walked and walked until I was at a field. I inhaled and exhaled. 'Ah, this is so peac-' my thought was cut off when I heard a CLANK sound. '__**Who?**__' a vein popped. I looked around and spotted a boy and a man who were surrounded by a group of men in black. The boy wielded a sword and the man had gun as well as the men._

_The man had short spiky scarlet hair and golden eyes while the boy had slightly curl short black hair and raven eyes. They both wore suits._

'_I should teach them about manners, shall we, Sky Dragon, Black Dragon.' Grunts could be heard in his mind._

_When the man was about to attack the two, I shot them with my bow. "Nuvola Frecce!" I shot an arrow but it soon multiplied faster than lightning and they knocked those men in black out. _

"_No one and I mean NO ONE should disturb the peace." I glared at those men and walked away._

"_Wait." The man called._

"_What?" I replied._

_The two walked near me. "Thanks for saving us."_

"_No problem." I flashed a smile._

"_May I know your name, young man?"_

"_I'm Sawada Hideki, nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Frank, Drago Frank, nice to meet you too. The boy besides me is David."_

"_Nice to meet you" the boy bowed._

_I looked at my watch. "Ah, I need to go now. It's nice meeting you, Frank, David. Hope we can meet again sometime." And I walked away towards my next destination which was…._

_Italy._

* * *

**Frank's POV**

_The boy, Sawada Hideki walked away from us. 'The boy seems interesting and I see that he was the oldest son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.'_

"_We'll meet again, Hideki-kun."_

"_Leader, I think I saw something from Hideki just now…" David told me. He seemed to tremble a bit and his voice was a little crack. His raven eyes widen. I changed my gaze towards Hideki's retreating form and what I saw was speechless. 'THAT'S-!'_

_Huge black and orange flames which were almost visible engulfed his body. Two pairs of bright slanted eyes looked towards our directions and then went into the body back. Now that I looked carefully, his body had black and orange tattoos on his back in his shirt._

"_Leader?"_

_I smirked, "Seems like we've found what we had been looking for."_

"_Then, Sawada Hideki was the Bearer of Black Dragon?!"_

"_Not only the Black Dragon, there's the Sky Dragon with him too."_

"_WHAT! I've never heard of two dragons with a bearer. Besides, weren't the dragons will go berserk if they were together?"_

"_Yes. But it seems like he controlled them easily. Besides, they supported each other."_

"_Really?! I heard that the Black was hard to tame but he proved it to be wrong."_

"_Sawada Hideki…. He might be the next Ryuu no Shinzoo organization's leader." I laughed._

"_LEADER! We don't even know him and he's a LITTLE boy! Besides, how can we make him join the organization?!"_

"_No worries, David. I know what to do. Besides, I can see his self clearly." I frowned. It's true that I can see someone's personality, past and everything with just a single look and Hideki's….. 'It must have been hard for you to continue your life after the _thing _went berserk, right?'_

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Hideki arrived in Italy a day later and it seems like he entered the wrong city…_

_FWOOOSH~!_

_The wind blowed, "Etto, where am I exactly?" he wondered out a loud._

"_You're in the Northern Sicily, a city where the mafia rules." A man in black said as he walked towards him. Hideki turned around and saw the man who was knocked out by him yesterday. 'Opps, this is bad.'_

"_Thank you for taking cares me and my subordinates back there."_

"_Hahaha! Why, thank you… If you will excuse me, I want to go to the Southern Italy as soon as possible." He turned back only to meet with few men in black with guns and weapons. He gulped._

"_Where are all the courage from yesterday went, __**kid**__?"_

"_Hahaha, funny…"_

'_Oh-oh! I'm in a BIG trouble!' Hideki thought._

_The man laughed, "Get him!" then, the men launched at him. "GEEEK!" he shrieked._

_Before he knew it, his vision became black all of sudden and an image of him who was in a mirror which was in front of him smirking deviously at him. Hideki wanted to touch the mirror and all of sudden, the other him grabbed his hand and pulled him into the mirror. And blackness and cold filled him._

* * *

**Frank's POV**

_I was in Northern Italy to search for the boy, Hideki with my right-hand man, Rico and David. When we arrived, we were greeted by scents of bloods, lots of them and they were sickening._

"_What's with this smell?" we hold our nose and mouth. David seemed like he was going to puke but hold it in._

"_I have a bad feeling about this. Come on, let's head towards the scents."_

"_I regret that I have a great sense of smell." Rico said. And then, we rushed towards the scent and reached there, only to see…_

_Bloody bodies scattered everywhere and the person who stood in the middle of the bodies was Hideki._

_The look on his face made him looked crazy. Or insane. "Were we too late?!"_

"_Hahah…" A laugh escaped Hideki's mouth. "Hahahahah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hideki laughed evilly. "What's with this guy? Is he the boy that we met yesterday, Leader?" David asked. I can't blame him though he was only 12 years old. Rico covered David's eyes. "Brat, don't get scared easily, get used to the surroundings." Rico told him. I shot a grateful look at him while he nodded back. Suddenly, Hideki's laugh stopped and looked towards us._

"_Arrreee~! There's more preys?" his eyes weren't the light blue anymore they were black. Then, suddenly, black aura appeared on his body and slowly crawled to the eyes. We widen our eyes._

"_UCCISORE FAMIGLIA'S THE STRONGEST MEMBER, THE BROKEN!" Rico shouted and opened David's eyes. "No, he was half. The moment the black aura reached the eyes, Hideki will become full and he can't be saved anymore." I explained._

"_As expected from the Leader." Hideki said playfully._

"_Why thank you, The Broken. May I know who did this to Hideki-kun?"_

"_Hm, just some scientist but I'm grateful because I'm going to be awakened earlier than you expected~!"_

"_That's IMPOSSIBLE!" David shouted._

"_It IS possible, David-kun."_

"_And by who exactly?" Rico asked seriously._

"_By who? Of course, our leader, the Uccisore's Decimo."_

"_Dream on!"_

"_Hahaha! HAHA-urgh!" the Broken groaned while holding his head. "Why don't you stay put and let me do all the things I wanted to, ne, Hideki-kun?"_

…

_.._

_._

"_GURGH! You're persistent stupid kid!"_

_Rico and David seemed confused about all this but I'm not. I can see that Hideki was trying to get his conscious back. 'This is the chance!' "Rico, knocked him out!" I demanded. Without hesitation, Rico ran towards him and punched him hard enough to knock him out. "Damn…..it…..!" the Broken muttered before unconscious._

_Rico sighed, "What was that?"_

"_Leader what should we do with the bodies?" David asked. I can see that he was already used to the scene._

"_Rico, you handle this. David and I will carry the boy into the car."_

"_All righty…"_

_After a while, David and I were waiting for Rico to finish in the car with a sleeping Hideki. I looked at him. 'I should have expected this.'_

_RING RING!_

_My phone rang. "Hello?"_

"_Dad! Where are you?!" my daughter, Evelyna shouted from the other side of the phone._

"_I'm in Italy for a while. Why?"_

"_Please inform me every time you wanted to go somewhere."_

"_All righty, I promised. Hey, Lyna?"_

"_Nani, otou-sama?"_

"_Otou-sama is going to bring back a guest. You know what to do, right?"_

"_Hai~!"_

_Then, she hung up. Frank sighed and looked at Hideki again. 'That's the most violent Broken I have ever seen.'_

"_Sorry, it took quite some time." Rico said as he entered the car and drove the car. "Then, what are we going to do with the kid?"_

"_Well, let's bring him home first. I've mountains of questions to ask him."_

"_You mean, our home, in Spain?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You…. We just arrived a few days ago. Besides, the alliance meeting with the Vongola is tomorrow!"_

"_No, we're going back. Cancel the meeting. I'm in no mood to attend it."_

"_But-! Nevermind. Oi, David, informs the pilots."_

"_H-Hai!"_

* * *

**That night,**

_Hideki finally woke up. He realized what had happened earlier and trembled. 'I-I-I…It happened again… What is going on?'_

"_Finally up?" a voice spoke up beside him._

"_F-Frank-s-san…?"_

"_Yah."_

"_I-I killed them, r-right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I…see…"_

"_Ne, Hideki-kun, did something like this happen before?"_

"_H-Hai… When I was 3, 9 and 11…"_

"_Eh?! 3?!"_

"_H-Hai… I was at a dark alley and killed all of thugs that surrounded me. I was afraid that I will be taken to the jail so I dumped the body in the river nearby. My family didn't know anything about it."_

"_I see. Hideki-kun, from now on, you're going to live with me as my foster son."_

"_Eh? B-but!"_

"_Hideki, if you keep wandering around the world, there will be more victims and if the world aware of your existence, there will be chaos everywhere. So, you need to know how to control your feelings especially fear and anger."_

"_If I don't?"_

"_You realize the black aura that was crawling to your eyes when you're unconscious?"_

"_Yeah, and its hurts!"_

"_Well, the moment the black aura entered your eyes, the other will take full control of your body and you can't be saved anymore. The first thing the other you will do is to kill someone that important for you."_

_Hideki's eyes widen, 'My family….'_

"_Do you understand now?"_

"_Hai…. Arigatou, Frank-san."_

"_Ah, that reminds me. Since you're going to live with me from now on, do you wanted to change your name?"_

"_Hm, Frank-san's first name is Drago, right?"_

"_Yeah, so what?"_

"_Then, I'll go with the name Drago Nero."_

"_That's a nice name but why Nero?"_

"_Because I have a dark side. Besides, it's Black Dragon's name, 'Drago Nero.'"_

"_Hmm, I see. Well, aren't you hungry?"_

_GROWL~!_

_Hideki's stomach answered._

"_Hahaha! You are hungry. Get dressed, and then we're going to a restaurant. After that, we're going back to Spain."_

"_Why Spain?"_

"_Because my house was in Spain."_

"_Hah…."_

"_Well, what're you waiting for?"_

"_H-HAI!"_

* * *

**The next few days, **

_They arrived at Frank's house days later. At first, Hideki was awkward with these people but after a while, he became quite fond with them, especially David and Lyna. The three spend almost all the time together with Frank and sometime, Rico._

"_Are you guys ready?" Frank asked._

"_Yes." David and Hideki answered while Lyna just watched them._

"_Wait for it…NOW!"_

"_Woah!" Hideki was caught off guard when his fishing rod suddenly got pulled. Without hesitation, David helped him._

"_Oi Oi! Get a grip, Brats! If you lose the fish, we won't have lunch today!" Rico shouted._

"_DON!" Hideki and David shouted while pulling a big fish into the boat and landed on them with a thud. "Ow, ow, are you alright, David?" "Un, somehow." The two sat up._

"_Wah! What a big tuna!" Lyna shouted while running towards them._

"_Good job, you two!" Frank praised while patting the two back._

"_Keh, well at least you pull it into the boat somehow."_

"_Ne, ne, Rico, today's dinner, what would it be?"_

"_Hmm, sushi, I guess."_

"_Anyway, THIS IS THE BIGGEST FISH I'VE EVER SEEN !" Hideki shouted._

"_You're right!" David said happy with the result._

_Did I miss something? Oh yeah. The big family was in the middle of the sea for fishing to relive their stress of trainings, paperwork and battles. _

'_This is quite…warm…It's kind of reminded me of them. Ugh! It's hard to forget… There's something wrong…' Hideki stopped his thought when he felt something landed on his shoulder. It was his partner, Klu, a big black and white eagle with golden beak. It screeched as if telling him to not to worry. "Thanks, Klu." He flashed a smile. Then, he heard Rico called for him. "Oi, brat, helped me to cook this fish!" "H-hai!"_

_And few years later, he met his Generals... which made his life even brighter._

* * *

**Flashback ends…**

"Ah… it sure brings back the feelings…"

"You're right…"

The two lay down and stood up as they felt a presence approaching them at an inhumane speed.

_BOOM!_

The person landed in front of them creating a rather big crater. The smoke cleared and revealed a tall teen boy with pink hair, shining crimson red eyes and wore black coat, grey vest, white buttoned shirt, blue jeans, black tie which was hanging loosely and black boots. He crossed his arms and smirked evilly at the two.

"Uccisore famiglia's Ariel!"

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous, David? Oh, Hideki-kun, vous êtes à la recherche aussi grande que nous nous sommes rencontrés.*'' the boy said with a happy tone.

"Why…are you here…?" Hideki asked with quivering voice and wide eyes.

"Why…" the boy stopped as if thinking something. Then, his face became serious and his eyes were sharp. "I'm taking you home, of course."

"Hi-Hideki?" Now, David was confused.

"He was there…. When I was 3 the monster went berserk for the first time, he was there, watching…"

"Huh?"

"No, no~ I was there to _help _our last member to awake~ But it seems like to take quite some time. I wonder why~"

Hideki couldn't hear anything anymore. It was blank, it was pitch black and it was scary. "Hideki?" David called. "Hideki? HIDEKI!"

"Uh? W-what?"

"What's wrong? It's not like you to daydream while the enemy was in front of you."

"Yeah…" then Hideki's face became serious. "Ah~ I like that looks on your face, Hi-chan~!"

"Hi…Hi-chan?" both of them sweat-dropped. "But what a shame~! You're a female but affected by Broken's curse. I wanted to chat more but I have a mission-"

"What do you-" Hideki's word was cut off when the man, Ariel suddenly appeared in front of him. 'WHA!'

"-to take you home." Ariel punched his stomach and he was blown towards the tree. "GAH!" he coughed blood.

"Hideki! Why you!" David launched at Ariel with Hideki.

The fight continued for hours and nobody noticed them.

* * *

**At Sawada Residence,**

Hibiki went out and came back with a woman with golden eyes and short black hair. "Geez, take a compass with you next time." Hibiki said, irritated. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry~! I'm tired, so can we meet Hoshi now?" "Haaaaii."

"Ara~ Who was that, Hibiki-kun?" Nana greeted as the two entered the house. "Ah, this is Drago Evelyna, Hoshi's mom."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm Sawada Nana, please call me Mama, ne?" Nana flashed a smile.

"I will, Mama."

"If you're searching for Hoshi-kun, he was in the front yard, playing with the others."

"I see, thanks Mama."

"I'm going to make some snacks."

Evelyna and Hibiki went to the front yard and saw that Hoshi was playing happily. "Evelyna-san, you might want to know what your brother told them." "What?"

"That you're his 'wife'"

Evelyna blinked then flashed a smile. "Hide-nii loved children after all."

"Well, you better clear up his lie before things got out of control."

"Yes." Hoshi spotted them and shouted, "MOMMY!" he ran towards her and hugged her. "Are you having fun here, Hoshi?"

"UN!"

"Oh, you're Hid- Drago's wife, huh." Iemitsu flashed a smile while the others went beside her.

"Wah, you're beautiful!"

"Why, thank you, etto, Ipin-chan, right?"

The said girl nodded shyly. Fuuta beamed, "Nice to meet you, one of the top 5 of the most beautiful women in this town, Drago Evelyna."

"So, who was the most beautiful woman, Fuuta?" Reborn asked, slightly amused.

"Hm… It's Hideki-nii!"

Everyone was dumb-founded. "I asked women's rank, not men's."

"But the Ranking Planet says so."

"Nevermind that, Fuuta-kun and Iemitsu-san, I'm not-" she was cut off when Nana called them for snacks.

"Minna~ I made some snacks. Come and join us, Lyna-chan."

"Hai~!"

In her head was, '_Snacks, sweets, yay!_' the Generals as well as Rico sweat-dropped.

"By the way, how was Hideki at home, Lyna-chan. Was he a good husband?" Nana asked.

"Ah, Hide-nii wasn't my husband. He was my foster brother."

"Eh, but he told us that he had a son and married. Besides, Hoshi called him Papa."

"That's because he always loved children. And it happened that Hoshi was cute and adorable. As for what Hoshi called him because he was like the second father to him. So, he called his father, 'Daddy' and Hideki 'Papa'. I'm sorry for the lie that he made."

"And why didn't you all tell us?" G asked.

"We like to see the looks on your face." Alex answered.

"And I got a dumbstruck look on the world greatest hitman." Rico said while smirking towards the said man who frowned.

"Alright, folks, let's get your training started." Rico announced. That changed their attention. "We've all saw what you lack and good at. Tsuna and the ones, who wanted to participate in my trainings, go to the mountain." Rico instructed.

"As for me, we're going to where Shamal trained Gokudera when the Ring Conflict happened. You're all seems to be almost half perfect in control your Storm flames, but there are more use in them."

"Hmm, we're going to a place where we can feel the nature. Yamamoto, you still have a lot of skills hidden and we're going to unleash it before the battle. Same goes to the others."

"Ne, Al, I have a few opinions about our training."

"No, nee-san, let me do all the thinking, you can do as much as you want only after you hear my instructions."

"Oh, come on, Al…"

"No means no!"

"As for you, Hibari Kyoya, the first stage is complete. I can see that your strength was infinite, but your flame was weak. Even though with your anger as your resolve, the flame can't revolve. So, I've prepared special trainings. That's if you can keep up with the second stage."

"Hn."

" Lambo, we will be playing to strengthen your flame and other necessary things at my mansion with David, okay?"

"Lambo-san likes to play! Can we start now?"

"Not today, its tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Now that it's decided, come on, Tsuna, we're going to-" Rico was cut off when his phone rang. He flipped the phone open, he cries of his boss. "What's wrong, baka-Frank?"

"RIIICCOOOO! HIDEKI AND DAVID ARE!"

"Che, I said what's wrong?" he said as he switched the phone to loud speaker. "Geez, if you keep shouting like that, my phone is going to break."

Frank cleared his throat and sniffed. "C-can you come here with Fernando?"

"Hah? Fernando was training and I don't know where he was. What happened and where are you exactly?"

"W-With Hideki a-and David b-b-but they…" Rico turned the loud speaker off.

"?"

"They were at the mountain where Colonello tested the Vongola Decimo in Arcobaleno Trials. They… Anyway, I desperately need your and Fernando's help right now, please!"

"Alright, I'll come after I found him."

"Thanks." The call was over. "I need to go now. Tsuna, meet me at the training ground tomorrow, 3 in the morning. No excuses." Then he got out from the house leaving the gawking Tsuna, Giotto and a smirking Reborn.

* * *

**After a while, (With Frank)**

Frank did his best to stop the blood from coming out from the wounds of two bloody bodies. "Hideki, David, don't die on me, Rico will definitely come with Fernando!"

When Rico came with Fernando and his trainees, they were shocked to see Hideki's and David's bloody bodies. They immediately treated them but they took quite awhile as the two's injuries weren't light.

Hideki had a hole in his chest, injured left eye, broken ribs, broken right arm and bloods were coming out from his mouth. Meanwhile, David's injuries weren't as bad as Hideki. He has a broken leg, a broken rib and a head injury.

In other words, they were half-dead.

"Stay with me, HIDEKI, DAVID!"

* * *

_**Review please? **_


End file.
